


Zootopia Day

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: CNN, F/M, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, ZNN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: When the country of Mammalia receives a serious threat from North Reptilia, Nick and Judy, and their two kits, Robin and Nicholas, must escape back to Mexicat, with new identities, if they don’t want to get captured and tortured. Fortunately, they have the Mammalian government, which is based in Zootopia, and the Mexicat government, which is based in Mexicat City, at their backs. But how fortunate is that when the threat includes nuking Zootopia with a four gigaton nuke if North Reptilia’s demands aren’t met, and those demands include kidnapping the Wilde-Hopps family (Nick, Judy, Robin, and Nicholas)?





	1. Prologue: The threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giftheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftheck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grief's Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995909) by [giftheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftheck/pseuds/giftheck). 
  * Inspired by [Waking Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441793) by [giftheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftheck/pseuds/giftheck). 



> So this is an unofficial sequel to gistech's Reconciliation series (with permission). Even though it's unofficial, IT IS STILL A SEQUEL, SO READ THE RECONCILIATION SERIES BEFORE THIS WORK. Not only will you not understand the events of this work, but this work also has a few spoilers for Waking Death, a work that gistech wrote. SO READ THAT FIRST. Oh, and please read this work and review. Enjoy:)

ZNN (Zootopia News Network- not to be confused with CNN, the worldwide version of ZNN)- “This just in. Breaking news, North Reptilia has just threatened Zootopia with a four gigaton nuke…”

CNN (Cable News Network- not to be confused with ZNN, the local version of CNN)- “This bomb, known to the world as choehu simpan-ui pogtan, or the Bomb of the Final Judgment, is the largest weapon that mammalkind has _ever_ created, with enough explosive power to take out all of Zootopia and Bunnyburrow in one blast! This is a dire situation for _all_ of the country…”

Fox news- “They will use this bomb if the Wilde-Hopps family doesn’t turn themselves in to the country of North Reptilia…”

ZPBS (Zootopia Public Broadcasting Station)- “Nick, Judy, if you are watching this, do _not_ turn yourselves in. The Mammalian government has your backs. You are the heroes of Zootopia, not only for your actions in the Night Howler case, but also the Waking Death case. So, whatever you do, _don’t_ turn yourselves in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’ve been getting a ton of comments, (I can’t believe how many people are reading it!) and I’ve gotten a few ideas I want to use. Zootopia Day (Zootopian version of Independence Day), anyone? That’s your only hint as to where this story is gonna go. Oh, and I’m changing the title. No longer is it Zootopia: Evac. It is now Zootopia Day!

###  **Nick’s POV**

_I watch the news literally all the time with my family. So naturally, we found out about the threat as soon as the news anchors found out about it. We… still don’t know why they’re threatening us, but we know it has something to do with the death of Michael Clawford, the crazed, demented jackrabbit-timberwolf hybrid (mother being a jackrabbit, father being a timberwolf). He claimed his motive was caused by the death of his parents, but that’s a lie. We found out that his family was the only elite mammalian family living in North Reptilia, a country led by the infamous Crock Jong-Un… and his motive? We still don’t know it. Judy’s calling me, I’d better go._

***

“Yes, honey?” Nick called.

“Could you come down here a sec? For a family meeting?” Judy asked.

“Yes, my love,” Nick called back. He went downstairs to find…

***

_My family. Judy, Robin, Nicholas, and, of course, me. We’ve grown closer ever since Michael kitnapped our kits, and tried to kill them… and us. Us being Judy and me. I sit down and the meeting begins._

***

“So, what’s this meeting about?” Nick asked.

“We need a game plan,” Judy explained.

“This is about the threat, isn’t it?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Judy said.

“Well, I’ve _got_ a game plan,” Nick said.

“What is it?” Robin asked.

“Well… Mexicat is willing to protect us, too. So I say, if things go downhill, we could move back and lay low. We would have to change our identities, though. I’ve already got one, Nicholas Johnathan Hood.”

“Where’d you come up with that name?” Judy asked.

“That was the same name I used while living in Mexicat.”

_Yeah, that’s right. I’m using my name while I lived in Mexicat. It’s the best that I could come up with, not to mention the fact that I don’t think that I would be able to go to Mexicat without that name. I tell Carrots that much._

“Oh.” Judy said.

“Hey, if we gotta leave,” Robin piped up, “I’d like to take my girlfriend, Lyra Corsackton along.”

“The corsac fox? What do her parents have to say?” Judy asked.

“She’s… she doesn’t have any. She’s an orphan.” Robin explained sadly.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Judy asked.

“She… didn’t want you to know. Not because she thought you’d try to get in the way, but because she doesn’t want to be adopted by you. Let me finish,” Robin said when Nick opened his mouth. “She doesn’t want you to adopt her because that would mean the end of our relationship,” Robin explained.

_Wow, that’s deep. I’m guessing they’ve never heard of the Romeo and Juliet act of 2020?_

“Robin? Have you ever heard of the Romeo and Juliet law that was passed in 2020?” Judy wondered.

“No,” he said.

_Welp, that answers my question. I’ll let Carrots explain it._

“The Romeo and Juliet law allows two mammals adopted by the same family from different families to be a couple. It also applies to any couple where one of the kits is a blood relative of the parents, but the other isn’t. Under that law, you and Lyra could continue dating,” Judy said.

“Seriously? How have I not heard of this before?” Robin asked.

“Uhhh… because we’ve been living in Mexicat for up until two years ago,” Nick said.

“Oh, right.”

_At that, we hear a knock on the door. Carrots opens it up, and there is Amy Wolford, Nicholas’s girlfriend. She looks out of breath, as if she’d been running. We could tell something was wrong, and Judy voiced our concerns._

“They’re here,” Amy said.

“Who?” Judy asked.

“Mary and Bill. Clawford. Michael’s parents.”


	3. Chapter 3

###  **Judy’s POV**

_Yeah, that’s right, Michael_ lied _about his motive. His parents are alive and he knew it. He lied because Crock Jong-Un told him to. His real motive? Even I couldn’t pry that info out of Doug. But, that’s beside the point. The point is, Clawford’s parents are personal friends of Crock. So that could mean only one thing._

_***_

“They’re here for us,” Judy whispered.

“I agree. We gotta leave.” Nick said.

“Take me with you,” Amy pleaded.

“What does your mother have to say?” Judy asked.

“Nothing. She’s dead. They killed her in interrogations. Bled out. You guys are the only family I have left. So take. Me. With. You,” Amy demanded, on the verge of sobbing.

“What do you mean?” Nicholas asked.

“They’ve been interrogating mammals using tactics Geneva would ban and has banned, including, but not limited to: excessive beating, burning with fire, burning with acid, and shooting the interrogee, to name a few,” Amy explained, “My mother died from gunshot wounds to the leg, because she wouldn’t tell them where you were.

***

 _I’ve heard stories of the kinds of torture induced by the North Reptilians, and they’re horrible. I never_ ever _want_ anyone _to go through that._

***

“We’ll get you outta here, I promise,” Nick said.

“We’ll do anything we can to make sure you’re safe,” Judy agreed.


	4. Notes

Sooo... After reading all the comments on this story, I've decided to officially scrap it. Honestly, I didn't like the way it was going, either, after reading through the story a couple of times. I'm still doing an unofficial sequel, it just won't be the same story. In fact, it'll be a completely different story, as I'm doing a Zootopia/Transformers crossover!


	5. More notes

Uhhh... apparently, the original creator of this universe, giftheck, doesn't like my Transformers/Zootopia crossover. No worries, that crossover is  _still_ coming, it's just now going to be either a mini-series to Call of Duty: Zootopian Warfare (still open to ideas on the first story's continuation, if you'd like to contribute!) or an entirely  _new_ series! Either way, keep an eye out for Zootopia: Transformers! (First story will be titled Zootopia: Transformers' Arrival)


	6. Even more notes

Okay, I've gotten over my writers' block. This work will be continued on Monday, November 26, when I get access to my Docs account again. Just don't expect an update right away.


End file.
